Devices such as mobile cellular telephones usually include a microphone for converting sound waves to electrical signals. For example, a user of such a device may speak into the microphone of the mobile cellular telephone to talk to a user of another mobile cellular telephone.
Microphones for such devices are usually designed so that they provide an optimum output signal when the incident sound waves have a sound pressure level substantially equal to the sound pressure level of human speech. If the sound pressure level of an incident sound wave is too high (for example, at a rock concert), the output signal from the microphone may be distorted. Additionally, if the sound pressure level of an incident sound wave is too low, the output signal from the microphone may not be an accurate representation of the incident sound wave (that is, parts of the sound wave may be missing in the output signal).
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus for converting sound waves to electrical signals.